For the First Time in Forever (Rephrase)
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: Company piece to Let it Go. Courtney and co have finally found Nora and her ice castle, will Courtney be able to help her sister or get her heart frozen trying?


**I'm back with another songfic and yes, it's another ParaNorman. I just couldn't resist, after the first one I really got thinking about it and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Courtney couldn't say how she got to this point in life, chasing after her sister in several inches of deep snow into the unknown in the middle of a freak blizzard. All she knew that after she saw that zombies were in fact real, everything did a complete turn around.

After her sister's strange ice powers had been revealed, she tried to go after her as the smaller girl fled in fear of not only the judging town, but also in fear of hurting someone, but Nora froze the river by only running across it. Soon after that, it began to snow and it was just the start of autumn, it shouldn't have been snowing so early. Everyone immediately began blaming Nora, calling her a witch and an ice demon, until Courtney had enough and did what she regrettably should've done from the beginning, stand up for her little sister.

 _Flashback:_

" _Everyone…" The older Babcock sister began to say loudly trying to keep her cool, but got very angry at the insults towards her sister and yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

 _Everyone immediately shut up and turned to her with wide eyes. "She never meant this," Courtney said loud enough for them all to hear, "Nora never meant for any of this to happen!"_

" _Why should we listen to you?" A random man said suspiciously, "You're her sister, how to we know you don't have any freakish powers too?"_

" _Nora isn't a freak!" Neil bravely shouted siding with his only friend. Alvin bit the inside of his cheek, unsure what to say, as he always picked on the girl before. Until now, he's always found her odd, but the bullying was only out of peer-pressure. Now however, he wasn't entirely sure what to make of her._

 _However, Neil was ignored as someone else asked Courtney, "Are you a monster too?"_

" _What no, I'm perfectly normal," Courtney said. "That's right, she is!" Alvin agreed before realizing the unintentional insult and quickly said to Courtney, "In the good kind of way."_

 _She just rolled her eyes and added to the crowd, "And my sister isn't a monster!"_

" _Courtney she nearly killed the sheriff!" Her father shouted as he and her mother made their way to the front. "I only slipped on ice," Said sheriff put in. "Her ice!" The deputy put in a bit harshly._

" _Hey, didn't anyone notice the look on her face?" Alvin finally said deciding to side with the others and defend Nora, since if she really was hiding these powers for who knows how long, then it must've been because she didn't want to hurt anyone, "She was really scared."_

" _How did she get those powers anyway?" Courtney asked though more towards her parents, "I thought she could only talk to dead people."_

 _Her parents had the decency to look nervous and a bit ashamed (her mother more so then her father) as they looked away. "Well, truth be told…she always had it, she just kept it hidden since…" Sandra began uncertainly only to trail off at the pointed glare on Perry's face._

" _Since what?" Courtney asked a mild headache forming._

" _Who cares?" The elementary drama-teacher shouted, "In case anyone's forgotten it's SNOWING in the BEGINNING of FALL!" The zombies all shivered the cold obviously bothering them as they quickly made their way towards the forest to find shelter as well as hiding place from the town as the townspeople roared for poor Nora's head._

" _HEY!" Courtney yelled bringing silence again._

 _End of Flashback._

After that, Courtney volunteered to go find Nora and bring her back so she could end the sudden eternal winter as Mitch like to dramatically call it. After suiting up in warm winter apparel, they started their long trek across the river into the woods Nora had disappeared into. It wasn't long until they encountered the zombies again, but this time weren't as afraid as before, since they saw Nora help them in the burning town hall.

Turned out, the zombies, since they were brought back to life with Agatha's magical core, could trace Agatha's and any blood family member's magic directly back to the source. Which meant they could lead them to Nora and find her faster. However, they were forced into a different direction after encountering wolves but were saved by Nora and Courtney's dead uncle's ghost, who also an elemental ability, only his was wind, a somewhere in between element.

After getting over the shock of seeing a real life ghost, the group soon encountered a large tree with what looked like ropes of ice hanging from the bare branches with what looked like frozen dewdrops hanging off them. It made the group gasp in awe, having forgotten how beautiful winter could really be.

However, that's when they meet Astrid the Snowgirl, the walking, talking Snowgirl. After a long introduction and a longer song about other seasons from Astrid, the Snowgirl cheerily lead them closer to Nora. As they neared they all expressed their doubts about seeing her again. No doubt she'd be really scared of hurting them now that her powers were out of control, despite Mr. Prenderghast's re-assurance that so long as Nora remained calm, her powers wouldn't lash out. He explained their elemental abilities were connected to their emotions, Nora's was no different, thus explaining why she tended to act to stoic in public and keep to herself as much as possible, despite wearing gloves 24/7.

Courtney was also sure that because they were sisters, Nora would never be scared of her nor would she harm her, though their dead uncle warned her not to pressure the younger girl. Though, Courtney was blatantly stubborn in finding her sister and talking to her, confident that Nora could undo the winter curse she had unintentionally cast on their home.

Which brought them to where they were now. Gapping in shocked-awe at the large, but beautiful castle made entirely of ice that towered over them atop a little rocky hill, a single, but magnificent and elegantly beautiful staircase lead up to it. They all marvelled at the sheer perfection of the ice itself, not a chip or shave, everything perfectly cut as if by an expert, shimmering in icy blue mixing with a pinkish hue from the sun.

"Nora…did that?" Courtney asked in disbelieved-awe at her sister's power, everyone, even the zombies and Mr. Prenderghast was jaw-dropping in open gape. The judge suddenly moaned something, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful structure and Mr. Prenderghast nodded, "Yeah, that is ice…" He then fell to his transparent knees and snivelled, "I think I'm gonna cry…"

"Go ahead, no one's going to judge…" Alvin said breathlessly as he took in the beauty of the castle.

Courtney was the first to reach the stairs and with a pause for breath, she carefully headed up, followed shortly by the others. Though, as Mr. Prenderghast floated after them he marvelled over his younger niece's creation as he took in every detail, from the actual steps to the railing as he muttered, "Flawless…"

Once they reached the top, they stared at the imposing double doors and the snowflake pattern on it. It sent a chill up their spines to see just how big it was up close. Courtney rose her fist to knock, but paused mid-swing, doubts ringing in her mind. What if Nora didn't want to talk to her, much less see her? What if she refused to help them? After all, after everything they did to her in the past it wouldn't surprise her. Heck, she wouldn't be surprised if the doors didn't even open.

"Knock," Astrid suddenly said as they watched the older Babcock sister, "Go ahead knock," When Courtney still didn't knock, she stage-whispered to Neil innocently, "Why isn't she knocking?"

"Courtney?" Mitch asked in concern as she took a breath.

"Look…I think you guys should all stay here," Courtney said much to their disbelief, "Look, last time she was in a big crowd, she froze the town." They reluctantly accepted her logic.

"See ya guys!" Astrid giggled as she went to knock, only to be stopped by Courtney. "That means you too, girlfriend," Courtney said. "But why?" Astrid asked.

"It's just…this is just something I need to do myself…something I should've done long ago," Courtney said, "Just give a minute and I promise you can come in after. Okay?"

"Okay," Astrid nodded. They watched as she knocked and the doors slowly opened by themselves. "Whoa, it's open, heh…there's a first," Courtney said in a bad attempt to joke before going in as they all sat down on the steps.

"1, 2, 3," Astrid said literally counting down the minute as she sat between Neil and Mr. Prenderghast, who joined in, already board. "4, 5..."

Meanwhile, in what looked like the grand foyer of a castle from their story books, Courtney marvelled and stared at the sheer perfect beauty of the ice around her. Tapestries made all of ice were frozen high on the tall walls with beautiful swirls and doves on them. A white snowflake served as a mosaic and sitting in the middle of it was a gorgeous, classical looking fountain and what would've been the water sprouting was ice forming beautiful, elegant arches down the two levels.

Behind the fountain was a tall, but beautiful staircase the curled against the left side of the room with grand pillars beneath to keep it up, a single archway sitting at the top of what looked like a little indoor balcony. It was all beautiful and was like a child-hood fantasy come true. And to think, her little sister probably created it all by herself.

"Hello? Nora?" Courtney called out as she tried not to slip as she approached the stairs, "Nora? It's me Courtney! Are you here?"

A soft, yet surprised and very familiar voice answered not a moment later from the top of the stairs, "…Courtney?"

Courtney instantly looked up, mouth open to greet her sister, only for it to die in her throat upon seeing the younger girl. Gone was the odd colonial dress she had last seen her wear, for she was now wearing a dress that was as equally beautiful as the castle around them. It was crystal blue, most-likely made of ice with a crystallized sweet-heart bodice, something she must've seen from the times she took her shopping with her. It brought out the curves she didn't know her little sister had. Was it natural for twelve-year-olds to have a chest that big?

What caught her attention at first was the slit that laid overtop one of her legs, something that both their grandma and their mother disapproved off, revealing a flawless, smooth pale leg and her one dull black shoes were replaced with rounded, but sharp-toed high-heels made of ice. Next was the fact there was no collar, the sleeves were off-the-shoulders, something no one in town would've approved off. The sleeves were sparkling, a powder-blue in color and semi-transparent reaching her wrists. It looked perfect, like the castle.

She then noticed a long, glittering, almost completely transparent cape trailing behind her with large snowflake designs. Her hair was no longer in that tasteless bun she had been so fond of, instead it hung over her shoulder in a long, wavy ponytail that curled slightly at the send with a large snowflake attached to a powder-blue elastic and little matching clips were placed randomly in her hair, a wisp of it tucked behind her opposite ear. She was even wearing make-up!

Clearly this wasn't the same Nora she knew growing up. Her posture was elegant as she stepped from the arched doorway, standing poised and strong, almost confident, like a queen. All she was missing was a crown. This girl was clearly thriving in the isolated emptiness of her self-exile if the clear sudden control was any indication as well as her new appearance.

"Nora? Wow…" Courtney said speechless at her sister's icy beauty, "You…you look…different…" Realizing what she said, she quickly back-pedalled, "It's a good different!" She then glanced around, the awe returning, "And this place…it's amazing!"

"Thanks…" Nora smiled softly as took a few steps forward, but remained in the little balcony as she took admired her work, "For the longest time…I never knew just what I was capable of…"

Courtney winced at that, reminded of the town's current state. "Yeah, about that…" She said awkwardly before trying a more gentle way to approach the subject, starting with an apology, "Listen, Nora, about this…I'm so sorry…"

Nora looked down in surprise to hear an apology, only to moved back in fright when her sister took a step up the stairs towards her, while saying, "Had I known…"

"Courtney, it's okay…" Nora said slightly nervous as she held her hands up, showing Courtney she didn't want her any closer, a sincere smile on her face, "You really don't have to apology…" She then turned away, hugging herself sadly as she almost whispered, "You…you should p-probably go…"

"Wha-but I just got here…" Courtney protested gently wondering why Nora was still apprehensive about human contact. "You belong back in Bristle Hallow," Nora said firmly as she looked at her big sister.

"But Nora, so do you!" Courtney said.

"No, Courtney," Nora argued in a gentle, but firm voice as she walked up to the balcony's rail as she motioned to her castle of ice, "I belong here, alone, where I'm free to be myself…" She then looked down, sadness on her features as she added, "Where I can't hurt anyone…"

Courtney winced again, "Yeah, about that…"

"And sixty!" An familiarly excited voice exclaimed before giggling was heard coming towards them. "Astrid, no!" An equally familiar male voice said.

"Wait, what was that?" Nora asked looking up sharply, only for her eyes to widen as a familiar snowgirl came running in, past a nervous Courtney and up a few steps, followed shortly by Alvin.

"Hi!" The snowgirl chirped, pushing up her pinecone, "I'm Astrid and I like warm hug!"

"A…" Nora said with wide, shocked eyes, clearly in disbelief as she looked down at the little snowgirl, clearly remembering her, "Astrid?" At this moment, Alvin stopped to catch his breath, bent over so he never saw her and couldn't hear her over his panting.

"You made me, don't you remember?" Astrid asked innocently as Nora looked at her hands in shock. Did she really bring her old winter-time friend alive? "And…and you're alive…?" Nora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure…" Astrid said though she wasn't sure about it herself if she was as alive as Nora and them, or if was just artificial because of the magic Nora used in making her.

"But…but how?" Nora asked as Alvin finally caught his breath and looked up at hearing her and gasped in awe at her beauty. "N-Nora?" He asked unsure if it was really her, but when she looked at him, he knew it was and he was shell-shocked and at the same time, captivated by her new look. To him, all she needed was a tiara and she was without a doubt in his mind a princess.

"…Alvin?" Nora asked in shock to see her long-time bully here in her castle. She felt her cheeks warm up a little at the sight of him in his tight-fitting winter-ware (think Kristoff from the movie Frozen, but mostly black with red), though she was confused to why he was here and was a bit shy and embarrassed under the way he stared at her like she was an actual angel.

"Wow…" He breathed in awe, much to Courtney's annoyance that a boy was starting to take notice of her little sister like that. Especially a boy with Alvin's reputation.

"W-What are you doing here?" Nora asked in confusion, yet their was a slight suspiciousness in her eyes, "Did the town send you?"

"No, Nora," Courtney intercepted before more misunderstandings could happen, "He actually came with me to find you, he was the first to volunteer." Alvin blushed a little at her words, as did Nora.

"Really?" The Snow Princess asked. "He did, so did Neil, Mitch, even those zombie dudes are all here!" Astrid supplied cheerily, much to Nora's shock as she was reminded of the Snowgirl's alive-presence.

"They are?" She asked and the three nodded, "You…I…How…?"

Courtney smiled as she knelt by the little snowgirl and placed a hand on the snowy shoulder as she said, "She's…just like the one we used to make when you were little."

Nora smiled too as she recalled all of those wonderful memories with her sister as she smiled down at her and said softly, "Yeah…" Alvin smiled awkwardly, finding it a touching sisterly moment.

"Nora, please, come back with us," Courtney pleaded, "Can't we go back to that? Sisters forever."

Nora opened her mouth to answer only to pause as a memory came to her and her icy blue eyes widened:

 _Mini-Flashback:_

" _Race you to the house!" 10-year-old Courtney shouted as she rushed for the backdoor. "Courtney, wait!" 4-year-old Nora cried only to nearly fall forward and in her panic, shot a blast of cold magic at her sister, it hit the ground, forming the infamously dangerous black ice, causing Courtney to slip and fall with a startled scream._

 _End of Mini-Flashback._

Snapping out of it, Nora shook her head furiously for a moment, tears threatening to fall as she said harshly, "No…no we can't," She then turned away, "Goodbye."

"No wait!" Courtney cried as Nora began to walk away. "No!" Nora said firmly as she held up a hand to stop them from advancing, "I'm just trying to protect you!" Though who she was really trying to protect was lost on Alvin.

"But you don't have to protect me!" Courtney insisted as she quickly ran up the stairs to follow, "I'm not afraid of you!" Alvin blinked as the older sister began to sing, before shaking his head as he remembered Mr. Prenderghast's warning and followed to make sure Courtney didn't push it.

 _ **Please don't shut me out again!**_

 _ **Please don't run and slam the door!**_

 _ **You don't have to keep your distance anymore!**_

Yet despite the assurance, Nora looked back from the bottom of another staircase, looking conflicted before shaking her head and rushed up them, her sister close behind and Alvin right behind her.

 _ **Cause for the first time in forever**_

 _ **I finally understand**_

 _ **For the first time in forever**_

 _ **We can fix this hand-in-hand!**_

 _ **We can walk down this hill together!**_

 _ **You don't have to live in fear!**_

Yet, Nora still continued to run until she reached the middle of the observatory. Behind her, Courtney stood in the doorway unaware of how her next words made Nora clutch painfully at her chest, tears threatening to fall, while Alvin stood warily behind her.

 _ **Cause for the first time in forever…**_

 _ **I will be right here!**_

Nora turned to them with a bittersweet smile, shaking her head sadly as she said, "Courtney…" She then began to sing to her sister in response.

 **Please go back home.**

 **Your life awaits!**

 **Go enjoy the sun!**

 **Open your heart's gates**

"But…" Courtney tried to say, but was interrupted by Nora holding up her hands. "I know!" Nora said trying to stay calm as she took a step away, trying to keep control.

 **You mean well…**

Nora then turned away as a pain expression briefly danced onto her face as her balcony doors swung open, revealing the dazzling view. The two followed as the Snow Princess walked out with a grin on her face as they took in the beauty, though Alvin was secretly talking in her strut.

 **But leave me be…**

 **Yes, I maybe alone**

 **But at least, I'm free!**

Realizing they followed her out, Nora became skittish as she drew her hands into her chest and quickly walked back in, a frightened expression on her face as she put distance between herself and her sister and bully/friend.

 **Just stay away and you'll all be safe**

 **From me…**

Alvin was torn be how the girl acted and was now feeling rather guilty about how he had treated her in the past. But after sharing a look with Courtney, one thing was clear: she didn't know about the eternal winter. Courtney took a few cautious steps forward despite Alvin shaking his head, inwardly grimacing.

 _ **Actually we're not!**_

This made Nora pause in confusion and turned to them with a raised eyebrow.

 **What do you mean 'you're not'?**

Alvin immediately cut in, holding his hands to show they meant no harm.

 **I get the feeling you don't know**

This made Nora roll her eyes in annoyance before pressing them on a glare on her face.

 **Alvin, Courtney; what do I not know?**

The two winced at her threatening glare. How did Nora suddenly get so go at intimidating all of a sudden? Courtney decided to break the news to her, albeit, nervously.

 _ **Bristle Hallows' in deep, deep, deep, deep…snow**_

And not very gently either.

At hearing this, Nora took a step back, blinking in shock as she said in a soft voice, "What?"

"You may have…set of an eternal winter…" Courtney explained with a defeated shrug, "Everywhere."

This made Nora's heart fall as it started to snow in doors gently, so gently Alvin didn't notice it at first as she repeated in horror, "Everywhere?"

"But that's okay," Courtney said optimistically, "You can just unfreeze it!"

"No I can't!" Nora nearly shouted as she drew her hands in again, clearly upset as the snow slowly got heavier, "I…I don't know how!"

"Yes, you can!" Alvin said to show his confidence in her, "I know you can!" Courtney nodded as she continued to sing, but as she did the snow and wind whipped in corresponsive to Nora's upsetting emotions storming in her as she turned away from them.

 _ **Cause for the first time in forever…**_ **(Ooh…)**

 **I'm such a fool, I can't be free!**

Soon the snow began to get heavier and heavier to the point it was starting to get hard for the other two to see.

 **You don't have to be afraid!**

 **No escape from the storm instead of me!**

 _ **We can figure this out together!**_

 **I can't control the curse!**

Courtney and Alvin looked around the room as it became a mini-blizzard at this point, wary of what might happen.

 _ **We'll reverse this storm you've made…**_ **(No…!)**

Nora whirled around panic clear in her eyes as she pleaded with them in one last attempt to stop and leave her alone before she made things worse.

 **Courtney, please, you'll only make it even worse!**

Seeing the panic, Alvin quickly jumped in.

 **Don't panic!**

Nora ran her hands through her hair, not listening as she turned to look at her reflection in one of the walls. But instead of her, she saw Agatha Prenderghast staring back at her.

 **There's too much fear!**

 _ **We'll make the sun shine bright!**_

Nora turned to them and pleaded once more for them to leave.

 **You're not safe here!**

Courtney was too stubborn to leave, not when she was so close. Struggling in the blustering cold, Courtney tried to get closer despite Alvin, who was also struggling in the harsh winds, tried to stop her from getting closer.

 _ **We can chase this thing together!**_

 _ **We can change this stormy weather!**_

Nora, however, was getting more and more panicked and stressed as she held a low 'no' which slowly grew into a loud 'aah-aah' as she stumbled for a moment, clutching her head.

 _ **And everything will be…**_

 _ **Alright…!**_

In blind panic, Nora turned away, not noticing how the storm became reversed and absorbed itself into her before swinging her arms down with a firm stomp of the foot as she screamed, **"I CAN'T!"**

In response to her snap, a shockwave of dangerous, sharp ice shot forth without her notice, heading right towards Courtney!

Alvin gasped and reacted, while shouting, "Courtney!" He quickly shoved her down and took the hit for her, right in the chest. Courtney gasped in shock as Alvin made a short, stuttered gurgle, his eyes wide from shocked-pain.

Nora panted softly as she tried to regain her composure, before hearing a deep grunt and became confused. Upon turning, she gasped in shocked-horror to see Alvin had fallen to his knees, grasping his chest in pain. What did she do?

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **What do you guys think, not very off from the actual scene. And how's that for an ending twist? It wasn't Courtney that got her heart frozen, it was Alvin!**

 **There maybe some NoraXAlvin fluff, I couldn't help it, I think they'd be kinda cute together, don't judge me!**

 **What do you guys think'll happen? Should I do another songfic or a oneshot about Elsa and Anna when Anna froze solid with Nora and Alvin?**

 **Please review, bye!**


End file.
